onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:174.3.181.136
Welcome Tsuru Stop changing Tsuru. Second in command was a mistranslation. 22:23, September 25, 2011 (UTC) It was a translation error. How the hell could a VICE admiral be second in command of the Marines? Tsuru isn't second in command so stop saying she is. 04:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) What part of TRANSLATION ERROR don't you fucking get? She is not second in command, so stop saying she is. 01:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I was trying to discuss this with you on your talk page, but you weren't replying. If it was a mistranslation, what is the correct translation? A Vice Admiral can have more power then an Admiral. Garp and Tsuru are good examples. If you look at their shoulder pads, you'll notice that theirs is different from the other Vice Admirals like Momonga and Onigumo. That possibly suggest that they're their superiors Furthermore, the fact that she's Tsuru "the Great Tactician" seems to suggest that she's in a position of authority above the rest. 02:43, September 27, 2011 (UTC) All of which is speculation. The translation said she was a subordinate. Since she is under Sengoku, this holds true. She's not second in command, so get that out of your head. 02:51, September 27, 2011 (UTC) A vice-admiral cannot have more power over an admiral at all. SeaTerror 03:14, Septembe r 27, 2011 (UTC) What translation are you using? And yes it is possible for a Vice Admiral to have more power then an Admiral. Garp is a Vice Admiral. You guys are basically saying believe it because I said so. 03:48, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Garp doesn't have more power than any admiral. By your logic a private has more power than his drill sergeant. SeaTerror 06:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Except this isn't the real world. It's a fictional universe so it's entirely possible that she does. Again, what translation are you using? I'm going to go and check the official translation. 14:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) No, it's not possible for someone lower in rank than an admiral to have more power than them, to think otherwise is just plain stupid. A raw translation of Tsuru's infobox was used to see what her exact title said. It was nothing close to second in command. The translation we have is more accurate and if you're going to disbelieve the actual raw, then you're just being ignorant and childish for not getting your way. 14:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Getting so worked up over a comic book. Control yourself. I'll check the official translation from the stores and depending on what it says, I'll edit it or I won't. Again, this isn't the real world. Someone lower ranked can hold more power then someone with a higher rank. 21:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) This is a wiki, things must be discussed first. Even if you have official sources, you cannot change something if the community is against it, so please provide the official source in Tsuru's talk page, though we take the Japanese original as an official source. Unless you live in Japan, the translated volumes aren't the best thing to go by for official translation all the time. Yeah, I know OP ain't the real world, but going by how seriously you take that we could technically rewrite the whole wiki to say it's a show about hamsters. And no, someone of lower rank can't hold more power than someone above them, that's why it's called lower rank. Logic still exists in One Piece, and I suggest you start applying it both in the series and in the real world. 22:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter what the official translations use for anything. There's a reason why this Wikia uses scanlation and fansub titles. SeaTerror 23:08, September 27, 2011 (UTC) The point is the meaning of the Japanese original for this matter, we aren't talking about romanizations. A little note: can we talk this out on Tsuru's page? Maybe we should copy this discussion too...